


Surprise

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan drops in on Vera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Vera sighed as she heard the doorbell ring, putting her glass of wine on the coffee table and shuffling to the door, wondering who it could be.

She barely had time to take in the sight of Joan standing on her doorstep, wearing a long black coat, before she found herself pushed inside, the door slamming as Joan kicked it forcefully shut behind her.

Vera gasped as she found herself suddenly pressed up against the wall of the hallway, Joan's mouth on hers, her tongue desperately pushing past Vera's lips, sounds somewhere between a groan and a grunt in her throat.

"I th...youwere...work..." the younger woman managed, as her boss began clawing at the tie on her robe before ripping the buttons off her top as she yanked her pyjamas open.

"I was," Joan growled, "God, I love you in these!"

Vera wriggled her hips to help Joan remove the pyjama bottoms, always finding Joan's arousal at her boring nightwear both amusing and rather exciting. Personally, she suspected the knowledge of her lack of anything underneath them is what interested Joan more than the pyjamas themselves. Either way, she wasn't going to complain.

"Why are you...taking..." Vera was cut off briefly by Joan kissing her again, "them...off then?"

"I love you without them on, as well," Joan said in a low voice, before biting Vera's neck, knowing it would leave an obvious mark and not caring in the slightest.

As Vera was pushed even harder against the wall, she forced her hands between herself as Joan, unfastening the belt on her coat. Eventually managing to grasp the zip underneath the taller woman's neck, Vera used all her strength to push her away just enough to open her coat, all the time moaning from the mouth, tongue and hands that somehow managed to feel all over her at once.

Vera eventually managed to push Joan's coat off her shoulders, taking a moment to realise that her boss was not wearing her work uniform, as expected.

" _Holy fuck_!" the deputy managed in an awed whisper, desire making her strong, shoving the other woman far enough away for her to take her outfit in properly.

Joan was wearing a black leather corset, her breasts barely contained, spilling over the garment in a way that made Vera lick her lips at the thought of burying her face in them. Joan's arms were encased in black leather, elbow-length gloves and her legs in black sheer stockings and knee-high black leather boots.

Joan could not hide the smirk playing around her lips as she watched Vera's reaction to her carefully.

Suddenly, the deputy's eyes widened as Joan reached for the whip that had been tucked into her right boot. She began pacing up and down the hall in front of Vera, kicking the discarded garments out of the way, gently hitting her left palm with the end of the whip.

"Right, Miss Bennett!" she barked, making Vera jump slightly.

"Y...y...yes, Governor?" the deputy found herself straightening up automatically, as if they were in Joan's office and she was being given a work task to complete.

Joan smiled, breaking character for a moment at Vera's willingness to comply, "In the bedroom! Now!"

The whip cracked down into Joan's palm audibly now, sending Vera scuttling to the stairs, almost tripping over her feet in her eagerness to obey.


End file.
